


Aristotle

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe
Genre: First In The Fandom, Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aristotle is important, especially to Dante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aristotle

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST IN THE FANDOM

Once there was a great man,  
a philosopher,  
Aristotle.  
His greatness was designed through,  
his intelligence,  
Aristotle.  
He was a lonely man,   
defined through strength,   
Aristotle.  
He said that  
“we cannot learn without pain”.  
Although he was a   
philosopher  
intelligent  
alone,  
most of all,  
Aristotle was  
right.


End file.
